


kinsey

by justalittlegreen



Series: Sunshine and Filth [19]
Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boyfriends, Fucking, Hot, M/M, Supply, cole porter - Freeform, hunnihawk, moderate angst, supply tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen





	kinsey

The problem with the heat, Hawkeye thinks as Margaret swipes and dabs at his dripping forehead for the eighth time in as many minutes, is that it magnifies everything. Smells. Moods. Tempers, especially. Not to mention the physical discomforts - he's taken to rubbing his head on any sleeve that happens to walk by when the nurses aren't fast enough with the cotton, and he suspects he'll be nursing an uncomfortable rash in his shorts by the end of the shift.

At least it's quiet today. The sounds of shelling outside the OR walls are great for adrenaline, but not so much for focus, and Hawkeye needs all he can get. He's working on an aneurysm, his second since Charles arrived and showed them how it worked. The good part is that Hawkeye has a knack for it. The bad part is that Potter's ordered Charles to observe him the first few times, and he can't stop running commentary from his side of the table.

"Now, Pierce, you're not being meticulous enough - "  
  
"I know exactly how meticulous I need to be, Chuckles. You can't see the tension in the stitch, but it's there. You may think we're all a bunch of idiots because we lack the dog-show pedigrees, but - "  
  
"QUIET, PIERCE!" Potter cuts in from the other side of the room. "It's more than hot enough without you two running your mouths like motors."   
  
" _I'd like to sup with my baby tonight..."_ BJ croons from two tables away. He looks up to see if Hawk's heard him, but he's too bent over the table to see. He doesn't disappoint though. If there's one way to get Hawkeye Pierce out of a funk (other than things both impossible and unlikely to happen from across the room) it's a little Cole Porter.

 _"Refill the cup with my baby tonight..."_ Hawkeye croons distractedly. Col. Potter fills in on the last two lines,

 _"But I ain't up to my baby tonight_  
'Cause it's too darn hot..."  
  
Hawkeye breaks into a whistle for the next verse, and BJ grins so hard behind his mask it reaches his eyes. Apparently, singing aloud about the Kinsey Report brings even Hawkeye Pierce to an uncrossable line. He announces that he's finishing up and heads out, taking a long stop at the sinks to splash the tepid water over his head. A shower is definitely in order.  
  
**  
  
He hears the whistling before Hawkeye bangs open the door of the shower tent, so isn't too surprised when Hawk leaps into the stall next to him, tosses his robe onto the bench, pulls on the water and starts to sing the censored verse uncharacteristically  _sotto voce_. BJ cracks a look over at him to find Hawk staring back, half-lathered and as agog as a man can look and still keep singing. BJ smirks appreciatively and joins him on the chorus.  
  
As soon as the line is out of their mouths, Hawkeye mumbles something before turning his head under the spray. BJ folds his arms and leans them on the divider, resting his chin on top. He pointedly looks Hawk up and down, feeling himself stir. "What's that, Hawk?" he asks cheerfully.   
  
Hawk turns around to see BJ all but licking his lips and immediately stiffens and blushes, which only makes BJ grin. "What'd you say?" he asks cheerfully, leaning into the inherent innocence in his face.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I could've sworn you said something just now."  
  
"It's - it's nothing, Beej." Hawkeye is scrupulously soaping body parts he's already washed now, though ignoring that which might most benefit from a lathery stroke or two.  
  
"Hey - are you okay, Hawk?" BJ reaches an arm out to touch Hawk's shoulder, and Hawkeye looks up with more than a little hangdog in his expression.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to kiss you, that's all."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"If I told you I wanted to kiss you right back, would it get that look off your face?"  
  
BJ doesn't understand why on earth Hawkeye looks, of all things, surprised. Have they not been through enough? Was there something he forgot about Seoul, about the feel of BJ's skin as he bucked and shuddered under him?  
  
"I just thought - nevermind." Hawk leans in and gives BJ a quick peck on the cheek, shuts the water, and ducks out before BJ has a chance to answer.  
  
**  
  
Even with all the walls of the tent rolled up, it's too hot for anyone but Charles to sleep. BJ and Hawk are lying on their cots in shorts and undershirts with damp towels on their heads.  
  
"Hawk?" the whisper is so soft, Hawkeye isn't even sure BJ said anything.  
  
"Hawkeye? You awake?"  
  
"Yeah - yeah, what is it?" he answers just as softly.  
  
"You want to go for a walk? I can't take this anymore."  
  
_He means the heat_ , Hawkeye says to himself.  _Those words don't always mean something terrible._  
  
"Yeah."   
  
They roll out of bed - they can be very quiet, for all their usual galumphery - and slip out the door. BJ leads the way, not sure where they're going, but the moon takes them towards the shower tent. He slows as they start to make circles around the center of camp, letting himself fall into step with Hawkeye.  
  
"What's eating you?" he asks gently. "Why did you look so surprised today when I said I'd kiss you back? Have I been missing something?"  
  
Hawkeye rubs the back of his head the way he does when when he's uncomfortable. "I wasn't sure," he says, finally. "I wasn't sure if it was different, or - "  
  
"Hawk, what are you talking about? Different how?"  
  
"This. This  _thing_."  
  
"You mean this thing between us?"  
  
"No, the thing between Klinger and the tailor in Seoul. Of  _course_ I mean us."  
  
BJ frowns. "Say more."  
  
"I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Try."  
  
"It's probably nonsense."  
  
"Hawkeye, I swear, tell me what's wrong or I'm going to -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I don't have a kitchen I can push you around, but I could try cornering you at the edge of the minefield until you tell me what's going on."  
  
"Beej, let it go."  
  
BJ stops and grabs the back of Hawkeye's shirt, spins the smaller man around and lets him go. Hawkeye staggers, regains his balance and comes back to shove BJ in the chest. "What the hell?" he whispers fiercely. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
BJ grabs his shirt again and throws him against the basketball pole. Hawk catches himself and starts to back away. BJ comes after him, measured as a cat, and Hawk dodges. They dance around the camp like that, sweaty and tense, until Hawkeye reaches Supply. There's no hanger on the door. No one in the mood for the stifling confines of the shed. But BJ's got him. He hip-checks Hawk against the door, then pivots and pins him. BJ pushes his slick forehead against Hawk's, pushing his head back against the door.  
  
"Tell me," he growls, his voice soft and dangerous. It's never like this with Peg. When she's upset or angry with him and he uses irritation to get her to break for him, to get her to let it out - and after that, all she wants is comfort and understanding. But Hawk is spoiling for a fight, and BJ is almost angry with him for not giving in.  
  
"No."  
  
BJ leans in and kisses Hawk roughly, tongue seeking and darting. Hawk squirms, but doesn't close his mouth, doesn't try to shove BJ off any more than to push his hips into BJ. BJ wonders if Hawk realizes how hard he is. He leaves Hawk's mouth, lowers his head and aims for the soft-shaven part of his neck. He hears Hawk choke back a moan, and then he's melting into BJ, all sweat and need and coiling with tension. BJ fumbles for the door handle. Damn the heat. They're going in.  
  
Inside Supply, the air is still. BJ wants to get Hawk's shirt off  _now_ , nevermind the slipperiness. If this is the only way he can reach him - if Hawk is incapable of talking things out like a normal human being - then this is the way it's going to happen. They stumble and wrestle their way to the mattress in the corner, and BJ throws Hawk down as soon as he feels the edge of the blanket.  
  
Hawk's breaths are long and shuddery, but he stays down, crouched on his knees and elbows. BJ takes his own shirt off and kneels behind him, reaching instinctively with his left hand to see if the container is where he left it last time. He works it out from under the corner of the mattress and stashes it where he'll remember later while looping an arm around Hawk's chest and pulling him up on his knees. Hawk lets out the tiniest moan. BJ works his other hand around and starts stroking Hawk through his shorts.   
  
"You want this?" he asks hoarsely in Hawkeye's ear. "Do you want me to leave?" Hawk shakes his head vigorously but doesn't speak. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to -"  
  
"What?" Hawk whispers as he sucks air through his teeth. "You're going to torture it out of me?"  
  
"I'm going to break it out of you," BJ murmurs, pulling Hawk's hips back into the crook of his kneeling body to show him exactly what he has in mind. A full-body shiver goes through Hawkeye. BJ pauses for a second, hand on Hawk's back, waiting for him to pull away, or cry, or just freeze - but Hawkeye reaches back and pulls his shorts down and starts scrambling his left hand in the direction of the corner.   
  
"I've got it," Beej whispers in a completely different tone. He feels Hawk nod as he eases himself down to his elbows. BJ unscrews the cap and dips his fingers, spreading the lubricant over most of his hand. He reaches for Hawk, more gently now, working small circles over his entrance the way he remembers Hawk doing it. Hawk groans from somewhere deep in his gut and gasps as he begins to relax. BJ experimentally pushes one finger in and feels Hawkeye clench, hot and tight and needing and he hears Hawk swear under his breath, rocking his hips back and trying to take more.  
  
They stay like that for awhile, BJ continually pushing and massaging the tight ring of muscle around his finger, until he's able to work a second one in, and then a third. They've given up the fight, now - he peppers Hawk's wet back with kisses as he works, and Hawkeye is melting before him, dissolving into a mess of gasps and grunts. They've never been quite like this before. BJ wishes more than anything that he could see better, that he could see Hawk's face, eyes closed, with reverence and surrender in his features.  
  
"Beej - oh  _Beej_ " Hawk finally gets out.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Want you - please, Beej, want you - inside me, want you to take me down, -"  
  
"You want that, Hawk? You want to feel me stretching you, filling you up until you explode?" BJ isn't as comfortable with the talking part as Hawkeye is - he's borrowing liberally from Hawk's own past words - but he remembers how impossibly hot it felt to hear Hawkeye talking like that while he stretched and prepared BJ, so he tries.  
  
"You want to feel me inside you?"  
  
"Yes! -  _Yes_ damnit, please - please, please, please please" Hawk's babbling now, the words spilling out of him almost uncontrollably. BJ realizes he's crying, it reminds him of the moments with Peg, in the kitchen, when he could finally break through her defenses, when she would finally tell him what was going on. Trust Hawkeye to take it to the extreme.  
  
BJ slowly eases his fingers out and wraps that arm around Hawk's waist while dipping his clean hand in for more. He wrestles with his own shorts for a second before slicking himself up, pulling Hawk's hips back and easing himself in. For a moment, it seems like nothing will happen, but he keeps the pressure steady and slow, and then Hawk lets a long breath out as BJ slips a few inches in.   
  
Suddenly, the rest of him feels a few degrees cooler by comparison. Hawk is  _hot_. There's no other word for it. Cautious and wary of hurting him, BJ pauses to rub Hawk's back a little each time he tries to push in a little more. He can tell Hawk wants it rougher, wants BJ to care less, shove more, but there's no way he's going to be careless about this. He waits until he's nearly completely inside Hawkeye before he finally pushes the dark-haired man further down in the mattress and gives his hips an experimental thrust.  
  
Hawk screams into what sounds like a mouthful of blanket. BJ tries it again. This time, he can hear Hawk weeping, and he scrambles up, laying over Hawk's back, getting close to his ear, sure he won't be able to breathe under him but not caring.   
  
"Hawk.  _Hawk_."   
  
He feels Hawk nodding again. "I'm okay _,"_ he gulps, giving a shaky breath. "I'm okay. Don't stop Beej, please don't stop."   
  
BJ works one arm under Hawkeye's chest and lays his palm flat against his sternum while the other reaches for his waist. He finds Hawk's hand already wrapped around the swollen flesh, stroking himself into the mattress. The feel of his hand moving and the sounds and the tension in the tent are almost too much to bear. BJ growls deep in his throat, moving his hips into a rhythm, not quite pulling out, but driving deeper into Hawk with each thrust.  _Take me down_ , he'd said. BJ drives his hips forward and gasps, getting faster and faster, Hawk's cries have turned into one long, high moan and they're both gasping for air in the stifling shed when Hawkeye comes apart in their hands. The feel of it sends BJ over the edge, and without a thought to prying ears, he sinks his teeth into Hawk's shoulder and roars.  
  
  
The first thing he does is roll to the side, pulling Hawkeye with him so he can breathe. BJ feels himself going soft and eases himself out as Hawkeye groans. He makes a mental note to take the blankets with him when they leave, and presses a kiss to Hawk's temple.  
  
For a long time, while their bodies slow down and their collective pulse returns to normal, they say nothing. BJ contents himself with the feel of his hand on Hawk's chest, feeling it rise and fall. Finally, as they're starting to drift off, he asks, "Now will you tell me?"  
  
Hawk rolls over to face him. They still can barely make each other out, but they're almost nose-to-nose.  
  
"I told myself - _promised_ myself that I would keep you alive. Keep you whole enough to get home in one piece. Home to your family. Home to - " he can't bring himself to say Peggy's name.  
  
"And you are," BJ whispers reassuringly. "You always have."  
  
"No - I mean, what we're doing, it's - it's meatball romance. There's nothing complicated about it. We're here, we could die of shrapnel or loneliness - either is probable cause, in a war. We need each other. Start, stop and finish. When you have a bad day in the OR, or when you're missing home - that's what we're here for."  
  
"But wanting you for the sake of wanting you isn't survival," BJ says slowly, figuring it out. "You think I'm cheating."  
  
"You _are_ cheating. And I don't do married. I don't wreck marriages. Especially not ones like yours, that are beautiful and true."  
  
"So, let me get this right - you're only with me, touching me, kissing me, having sex with me - because you want me to be happily married?"  
  
Hawkeye squirms. "It makes more sense when you think you're about to die, okay?"  
  
BJ chuckles, and leans in for a kiss. "Captain, I don't know if we've met, but I'm Dr. BJ Hunnicutt, and I don't just fool around because I'm lonely. It's not really in me like that."  
  
"So you - you're okay with this?"  
  
"Hawk, I've been okay with it for a long time."  
  
"What about home?"  
  
BJ sighs. He never did find the words to explain what happened in Seoul. "Home will be home when I get there. And maybe this - maybe we will have run our course by then. Maybe one of us won't make it" - he feels Hawk flinch at the words - "and maybe, just maybe, we'll figure out a way forward. But we have to get through the war first."  
  
"So you're still not going to tell her?"  
  
BJ pauses. "No. It's not the sort of thing you can put in a letter."  
  
Hawkeye makes a funny sound, like he's about to cry again. BJ squeezes him for just a second. "I promise, Hawk, it's okay to want this. I want it, too."   
  
Hawk reaches up to rub the back of his head again, like he's thinking it over. He nods. "We need to get back."  
  
"Yeah. I'll get the sheets. You hit the shower. I'll see you there."  
  
As Hawkeye slips out of Supply into the threat of sunrise, BJ gives himself thirty more seconds before he gets up and starts to put things to right. Maybe the heat will break today.   
  
Maybe he will.  



End file.
